Hojas que caen en Otoño
by HermyGranger
Summary: De la cantidad de momentos vividos entre los dos, entre Ron y Hermione. De las risas, llantos, de las peleas. Y siguen siendo solo uno, pese a todo, solo uno.
1. Volver a empezar

**Hola! Se supone que esto van a ser varias historias separadas de Ron y Hermione, no están en orden cronológico ni tienen continuación, espero que me salga!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. La trama es mía, eso sí.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Volver a empezar<span>**

Y ese gesto volvía una y otra vez. Ese gesto, horrible. Esa fracción de segundo que le cambió la vida. Ese movimiento que era nada en sí mismo, pero que modificó todo, que **le** modificó todo.

Rememoró de nuevo, el rostro de Ron tensándose por un momento, desmintiéndolo por completo. Y desmintiéndolo porque él había dicho que todo iba a estar bien. Pero entonces esa expresión. Y el mundo de Hermione tembló un poco.

Hermione cree que es injusto. Porque todavía cierra los ojos y ve todo aquello que preferiría olvidar y no puede (y mejor que no pueda). Cierra los ojos y ve a Hogwarts destruida, ve amigos que se van, que no están. Ve a Remus y Tonks, tan juntos, indiferentes a la desesperación que se apodera de ella cuando cae en la cuenta, de repente, de que están muertos. Ve a Fred, pelirrojo, rodeado de más pelirrojos que lloran y se abrazan. Y lo ve a él, a Ron, que llora abrazado a Ginny. Y entonces recuerda que juró que haría hasta lo imposible por terminar con todo eso, por destruir a Voldemort, sin que importe realmente nada. Y lo juró porque vio las lágrimas de Ron, y Ron no llora. Nunca antes lo había visto llorar, y si lo hace ahora, creyó ella en ese momento, es porque hay que hacer algo si o si. Si o si.

Aunque no esté tan lejos de ese pasado, del pasado donde predominaba la oscuridad, la muerte, el frío, la guerra; hay cosas que definitivamente cambiaron. Hasta Harry parece no ser el mismo de vez en cuando, contagiado por la euforia que hay afuera. Afuera de La Madriguera, claro. Afuera de la Orden, afuera de Hogwarts. Ahí el cambio no está tan tangible todavía. Demasiado perdieron, demasiado arriesgaron, demasiados se fueron. No es tangible.

Y si Hermione tiene que hacer algo por Ron lo hace, sin duda. Esperará cuanto haga falta, por los dos, porque es comprensible, porque pasaron apenas dos meses desde la batalla que les arrebató tantas cosas, porque es difícil superarlo.

Entonces Hermione vuelve a abrir los ojos y ahí están. Ron y ella, en la acogedora sala de La Madriguera, ella en aquel sillón algo estrecho, donde apenas entran los dos juntos y por eso es que Ron está sentado en la alfombra, apoyando la espalda en las piernas de Hermione, mientras hablan con Harry y Ginny, que están justo al frente. Es uno de esos momentos en donde Ron vuelve a ser él un poco más. Hermione sonríe y le acaricia el pelo. Van a estar bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo una palabra: reviews!<strong>


	2. Un poco de aire en la tierra

**Hola! Esta viñeta es, en realidad, un momento cualquiera que se sitúa durante el tiempo en que Hermione estuvo embarazada de Rose. Y me costó. La verdad, es que tengo casi nada de ideas, un casi que es igual o parecido a un nada. Bueno, espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama si.**

**Ah! Me olvidaba, el título de este capitulo es una frase que encontré en una revista, así que tampoco la puedo reconocer como mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco de aire en la tierra<strong>

-¿Ron?

-…

-¿Ron?

-….

-¡RON!

Él se sobresalta. Le cuesta un poco habituarse a la oscuridad de la habitación. Medio se sienta un en la cama y sigue la voz que hace medio minuto le ha gritado. Esa que está a su derecha. Ésa que es de Hermione.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta, alterado. Y hace un ademán de agarrar su varita, que está en la mesa de luz, lo suficientemente cerca como para dormir tranquilo, porque los viejos hábitos no se olvidan, dicen.

-Me estaba preguntando… ¿Y si… que pasaría si él o ella no nos quiere?- pregunta Hermione, con la preocupación casi tangible en su voz.

-¿Quién?- Responde su esposo, desconcertado y nunca va a poder entender cómo se le ocurre a Hermione despertarlo a las cuatro de la mañana.  
>-¡Nuestro hijo, Ron!<p>

-No veo la razón por la cual no nos querría, la verdad.- dice sinceramente Ron, voltea el rostro para ver a su esposa y se sorprende al ver la expresión de inmensa preocupación que tiene y entonces pregunta con amabilidad: -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Puede que no seamos buenos padres.- dijo ella y de repente siente cómo toda la angustia que tiene en su pecho se aliviana un poco, cómo el nudo en la garganta se afloja. Apoya una mano en su panza.

Ron coloca su mano encima de la de ella. Era un contacto puro, simple y sin embargo tan sincero que parecía (no, que **era**) imposible que la preocupación no desapareciera.

-De eso se trata, Herms. Lo iremos aprendiendo a medida que pase el tiempo. A eso, a cómo ser padres me refiero.

Que no tenían experiencia era cierto, tenían toda la experiencia que se puede conseguir de cuidar a Teddy o a James. Pero tenían esas ganas de hacer las cosas bien, que son más que nada de Hermione, o las de hacerlas como Ron, con todo el esfuerzo y el corazón posible. Y por eso Ron no podía pensar en que fallarían, y aunque a veces tenía la impresión de que se estaba enfrentando a algo desmesuradamente más grande que él (que de hecho lo era) después se le pasaba. Porque no tenía miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sean buenos y dejen reviews!<strong>

**Saludos!**


	3. Por George

**Por fin, por fin, POR FIN. Creo que me salió algo más o menos pasable. Mil perdones por haber tardado así. No tengo excusa, lo sé. He intentado que me salga algo presentable y publiqué dos veces un tercer drable. Pero al final me arrepentí y borré todo, porque no era lo que esperaba :)**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling. Y sin embargo la trama sí es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Por George<span>**

Están los dos recostados en el sillón del departamento de Harry y Ron. Hermione tiene la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del pelirrojo, que duerme. Que se caía de sueño hace dos minutos y que ahora, finalmente, se rinde.

Y Hermione no puede entender cómo trabaja tanto. Cómo puede.

Observa la habitación, la mesa repleta de libros, tazas de té, hojas sueltas del Profeta y bastantes otras cosas y no llega a entender cómo pueden vivir en aquel desorden. Ella no dice nada, pero la verdad se alivia un poco (mucho) de vivir con Ginny y no con ellos. Sonríe al ver aquel pullover de Harry, ese que ella insiste en que no use más, el mismo en que Harry se empeña en usar negándose a aceptar la ineludible verdad de que le queda chico. También ve una caja enorme de golosinas de Honeyduckes, que Ron compró a la salida del trabajo.

Y entonces no puede evitarlo, porque sus pensamientos se dirigen directamente hacia el punto en cuestión, aquel que ha planeado decirle a Ron de miles de formas diferentes.

Porque ella sabe que a Ron lo que le gustaría es ser auror. Lo desea desde que están en cuarto prácticamente. Y, a decir verdad, siempre estuvo algo así como implícito. Al igual que en Harry. Al igual que en ella misma.

Y sin embargo trabaja en Sortilegios Weasley, con George. Y Hermione entiende y porque entiende, teme que, al final, se olvide de lo de ser auror. Porque el sueldo es bueno, la comodidad es mucha y el deseo de ayudar a su hermano más importante que todo lo demás.

De alguna forma llega a la conclusión de que Ron es una especie de héroe (para ella lo es) aunque no lo parezca del todo. No hay otra explicación para lo que está haciendo por George, la verdad.

Entonces ella lo deja, porque sabe que es su forma de contribuirle, su manera de intentar sacar a George de a poco de esa oscuridad en que se ha convertido su vida desde que Fred no está. Y Ron no quiere que George este así, claro está. Porque es su hermano, y por mucho que lo haya molestado en el pasado (un pasado en el que Fred todavía estaba y no era un recuerdo, otro monumento, otro héroe caído a quien recordar), lo quiere, con su vida.

Y todo eso está más que bien, piensa ella, mientras intenta despertar a Ron porque ya es tarde, y si se duerme en el sillón lo más probable es que mañana no pueda ni moverse del dolor de espalda; pero él tiene que saber que no puede seguir leyendo los libros de aurors de Harry como en secreto, hojeándolos interesado, aprendiéndose nuevos hechizos de memoria y luego quedarse sin hacer nada, por sentirse culpable aunque no esté haciendo nada malo.

Porque Hermione confía plenamente en Ron, y quiere que lo que él haga lo haga con esa dedicación que siempre le pone a las cosas que de verdad le interesan.

Entonces el pelirrojo abre lentamente los ojos y levanta la cabeza, ubicándose en el tiempo y el espacio.

-Me quedé dormido, lo siento.- dice con voz cansada y se acomoda mejor en el sillón. Agarra las tazas de té que han quedado en la mesa, para llevarlas a la cocina con una cara de sueño que a Hermione le parece adorable.

-Ron, no puedes seguir así- le dice, siguiéndolo a la cocina. Se detiene en la abertura de la puerta para observarlo mientras él agarra la varita y lava los platos. –Me gustaría que hagas lo que quieras, que estudies para ser auror si eso te gusta, o cualquier otra cosa. Pero no te encierres en algo si eso no te va a llevar a ningún lado.

-Con respecto a eso…- comienza Ron y se gira para mirarla.

-No, Ron, antes escúchame. Dirás que es lo que George necesita, que no lo quieres dejar solo, lo sé. Pero tú sabes, ambos sabemos, que eso no es lo que te hace bien.

-Hermione, ¿puedes dejarme hablar? Te quería decir que entré. Entré a la academia de aurors.

Y Hermione quiere decir un montón de cosas que, sin embargo, no las dice. Porque hay muchas que se sobreentienden, cree ella. Como que está orgullosa de Ron por hacer lo que está haciendo. Entonces lo único que hace es esquivar la mesa que los separa y saltar a sus brazos y después besarlo. Porque no podría estar más feliz por él.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ahora necesito que me digan qué piensan. Yo quedé bastante satisfecha con el último párrafo. Pero es la opinión de la autora, así que no se vale. Ustedes cuentenme, si? Gracias por llegar hasta acá y leer todo :) Nos leemos!<strong>


	4. Se contradice

**Hace tres meses que no actualizo este fic, tres meses! Perdón, pero la culpa de todo la tiene la inspiración, no yo. Se fue de vacaciones y me dejó acá, sola :) Y sí, ya sé que es cortito, pero me parece que dice mucho en pocas palabras.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes, espacios y tiempos me pertenece. La trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Se contradice<span>**

Y puede que sienta vacío, cuando está sola siente ese vacío, esa tristeza. Porque ni siquiera tiene dieciocho años, y es injusto que ande llorando muertos y, sobre todo, amigos y personas tan importantes para ella, es injusto que ya no estén y los extrañe tanto. Tanto los extraña. Nunca se sintió tan sola, tan sola en el gallinero de La Madriguera.

Inspira, tratando de tranquilizarse y se siente un poco (bastante) estúpida. Está sentada en un montón de pasto seco, de espaldas a la gran puerta y, como está nublado, el gallinero está oscuro. Así, de repente, siente la puerta que se abre lentamente y un fino rayo de luz se cola desde afuera.

-¿Herms?- Y es la voz de Ron, que a Hermione la tranquiliza y la alarma al mismo tiempo. Se seca las lágrimas como puede y gira para verlo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ella y arrodillándose a su lado.

-Vete Ron, quiero estar sola, por favor. No me siento muy bien- dice Hermione. Y es ese matiz suplicante que tiene su voz. Hace que Ron la observe por un momento, como analizando su pedido, hace que la mire a los ojos y la vea. Y que luego asienta en silencio, levantándose lentamente.

-Pero no te vayas…- dice de nuevo ella toda llorosa, sujetándole la mano con fuerza, para que se quede con ella y le mienta diciéndole que todo va bien.

Y entonces Ron medio sonríe por la contradicción de Hermione, pero se sienta a su lado y le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Le besa la frente pero no le miente. No le dice nada. Y cuando Hermione lo mira, él solo la besa con esa dulzura, esa ternura, ese todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Besos :)<strong>


End file.
